ABSTRACT- Research Core The Research Core (RC) for the proposed NIMHD Comprehensive Center of Excellence (P60) will provide an innovative, collaborative, and nimble research infrastructure to meet the rigorous scientific demands of researchers and community members who study health inequalities in indigenous communities. The infrastructure will provide support to center researchers on research designs, data collection methods, measurement, statistical methods, community partnerships, and ethics. Our RC researchers come from diverse disciplines including social work, sociology, psychology, anthropology, medicine, public health, and history. We include a conventional research methods division and three research projects usually found in P60 center applications. However, within these units are unique features that are essential to transition the science and the translation of these findings for indigenous communities into the next exciting generation of indigenous health research, interventions, and policy making. The Research Core main goals are to (1) foster a focused research agenda that examines how historical, cultural and social determinants of health, health disparities, and health risk behaviors among AIAN populations and (2) provide a collaborative infrastructure support for Center projects. As a means to achieve our goals, the RC has four distinct aims. Specific aims are to: (1) Work with IWRI researchers on project planning, research designs, and data analyses; (2) Initiate research projects that examine different facets of the Center's conceptual model; (3)Establish collaboratories to foster more academic and community research activities; (4) Provide researchers with the infrastructure to integrate the principles of community based participatory research (CBPR) in their projects.